


The Mountain's Wife

by Inferi



Category: Ghost Wife (Webtoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, First In The Fandom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wife, Gisin/Kim Eunah, Liz Kim/Damon, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Possible later smut? idk yet, Protectiveness, Strangers to Lovers, Webtoon, creepy but lovable ghost BEANS, just putting that there in case people don't use the westernized names, mature language, slight Liz Kim/Drake Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferi/pseuds/Inferi
Summary: When she first saw the skeletal-looking guy eat a cat, crawl up her wall into her room, and muse over whether she should be his wife or his next meal, Liz Kim knew she was fucked.She knew she was fucked even more when she woke up the next morning alive, with a black handprint on her window and a cold breeze flowing into her room through an open window.*A.K.A. In which Liz Kim is a little braver and smarter, and decides she isn't just going to accept everything people throw at her. Canon Divergence and Dialogue Changes, although a lot will be borrowed in order to keep some of the story.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first fanfiction for this fandom, the first fanfiction for this entire fandom from what I can find so far, and my first fanfiction I've posted on AO3, so apologies for mistakes in grammar or spelling, or if I do something incorrectly! For this fic I will be using the Westernized names of the original story "Ghost Wife", which has been posted as a Webtoon with the changed names from Korean. 
> 
> The Graphic Violence warning tag is for descriptions of the scenes with ghost destruction in them. The Underage tag is for, well, Liz being in high school, while being courted by a hella old mountain spirit. But hey, they didn't mind Twilight!
> 
> I am planning to add more influences not just from Korean mythology, but also from many other global beliefs of ghosts and magic!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Wife, nor any works associated with it or its author. This is purely fan fiction I'm writing down :) I don't intend to make any money off of this, and I highly recommend to support the original author on Webtoon, under the name Saejung. 
> 
> With that being said, enjoy and leave a comment if you have any suggestions!

Chapter 1: Meal or No Meal?

He had just been playing with the cats like he did every day. Outside Her house. Who was he? He knew that he should, but he didn’t really know. Who was She? He didn’t really know that either.

But somehow, he still felt the urge to come to this place, every day, to the cats. And Her. 

Warm. Familiar, he thought. He absentmindedly let one cat’s soft fur roll through his spindly fingers, the small thing purring and rubbing itself against his cold hand for more attention. He could smell Her, all the way up in that tall structure that humans seemed to like making.

He didn’t think much about the creatures, but he knew that seeing the same structures, seeing the same people every single day, without being able to be seen or heard himself, was making him bored as hell. 

He sighed a little when the cat he was petting meowed loudly, insisting for his special trick. He relented and opened his jaw abnormally wide, letting the furry animal paw around inside his “mouth”, then step inside and comfortably sit, purring quietly. 

His “ears” suddenly twitched as he sensed a sharp change in emotion in the creature’s presence from inside the human structure; from relaxed to what he guessed was scared. He turned slightly, looking up out of the corner of his eye to the top of the structure, a wide-eyed, terrified human girl’s face staring back in his direction. He didn’t really know why she was, but he realized she was staring at him. He saw her grow whiter, and slam the object she had been looking out of shut. He grinned widely, an unfamiliar feeling rising in the area where a human heart would be. Someone had seen him, could see him! His next meal, perhaps?

He gently pulled the complaining feline out of his mouth, and set it down carefully with the others. Turning swiftly, he sped over to the base of the structure, looking up at it curiously. 

He had seen her open the thing. He wanted to see her more closely. He was curious about how her soul would taste, delicious he was guessing. He huffed slightly, scaling the structure’s side with ease. Picking at the edge of the small hole, he slid it quietly open, lifting himself in lightly. 

Oh, she would be delicious. He could see it in her face, the fear of him. He chuckled slightly and watched her grow even more white with interest in his eyes, moving closer and leaning in. 

There, in her eyes, he saw a faint glimmer of something he hadn’t expected—defiance. Anger? He didn’t know why she had it, but it just made him even more curious. He peered closer and heard her squeak slightly. “You.” She continued to stare at him. “You saw me, right?” It was a pointless question, he was standing right in front of her, but he was keeping his own thoughts from jumping out at the thought of finally having had someone see him—

Wait. 

His grin grew even wider as he got a new, far better idea than just eating the tasty soul in front of him, which he didn’t even know was possible. “Should I eat you?...”

“Or make you my wife?”

His grin faded slightly as she simply slumped against whatever nest she’d been sitting on in response, her eyes rolling up slightly in her head. He tsked, straightening up and turning around to leave, his human form slipping back through the opened hole, disappearing into the dark of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like last chapter, but from Liz’s point of view. I wanted to give the beginning from both of their perspectives, but from now on the fic will be mainly in Liz’s POV but occasionally switching back.

It had been a day like any other, and Liz Kim was bored.

She sighed a little, sitting up from her bed to stretch, her ponytail brushing against her face slightly. The teen girl gazed out of the window before squealing with delight. “Wow! Look over there!”

Her best friend, Sarah, looked up from the textbook she’d been poring over. “Why? Found something interesting?”

“Yeah! Look!” Liz had bounded over to the window and was pointing out at the ground. Sarah moved to her side and looked down at the small pile of a dirty-looking cat and her kittens. “Stray cats...?” She wondered why her friend was so excited, but Liz had always been childish. She heard her friend continue to gush about the kittens before she bent down to grab her backpack. “You’re ridiculous. You don’t have time to admire cute cats, you know.” She teased. “Just finish your Korean homework.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it—“

“You haven’t even started yet, have you? And it’s due tomorrow!” Sarah mimicked a serious face and pointed at her accusingly. “You’d better get started when I leave, okay?”

“Jeez, I got it.” Liz huffed, embarrassed. “I said I’ll do it.” She smiled sheepishly at her friend. “You’re worse than my mom, you know?”

“I meant it. Even if you have to stay up all night.” Sarah reminded her gently, Liz following her out of her room past the kitchen, where her mom was preparing a meal. “Mrs. Kim, I’ll be going now!” Sarah called out.

“Oh? So soon? You should stay for dinner.” Liz’s mom suggested, turning to face them with a crinkled smile on her lined face, a steaming pot in her hands.

Liz saw Sarah smile and shake her head. “No, but thank you. Maybe next time!”

“Bye!”

“Bye Sarah!” Liz waved slightly and grinned at the other girl, before the door swung shut behind her. _I’d better start. Mom will be mad at me if I don’t._ She grinned as she remembered Sarah’s mother-hen attitude, turning and walking back to her room, and the textbook and work that awaited her.

When she looked back up at the clock, it read fifteen past midnight. _Jeez, that time already? I’m glad I didn’t wait to start all of this god-awful stuff..._

The teen girl yawned tiredly and stretched, wincing when she heard a loud pop. She sighed and looked mournfully at the last few pages of the book she needed to read. _I guess it’s alright if I take a little...cat nap..._

Her head plopped onto the desk lightly, her breath softening as she fell asleep.

....

Gasping loudly, Liz whipped her head back up hard, her neck aching. She rubbed her eyes reluctantly and gazed at the clock. _Damn, I really just napped for two hours?! I must’ve been more tired than I thought._ She looked again at her textbook gloomily, instead deciding to snap it shut and stuff it back into her backpack. _It’s only a few pages, I can do that at school—_

Liz’s thoughts were interrupted by a faint meow from outside. The teen blinked rapidly and slowly smiled. _No way...are those cats still out there?_

She moved to the window and opened it, gazing down to where she remember them having been, before furrowing her brow in confusion at the shape in the dark she was seeing. There, in the corner where the strays had been, she could swear there was a broad back turned to her, whoever it was facing the kittens. She froze and watched in mute horror as she saw the person _eat_ the cat, then turn to look at her.

A gaunt face and glowing eyes, staring back at her as a tail swung from its mouth.

Numb and cold, she quickly shut the window, stepping back in a rush of fear, shivering. Her brother, Nathan, had always explained to her what to do in dangerous situations, but this? This was unnatural. A freak incident.

Liz felt her heart start to beat faster and faster, like whenever she was starting a race with her friends.

_Or when she was running away from someone._

She swayed slightly from the rush of blood to her head and backed away from the window, falling onto the edge of her bed, still staring at the pane into the night. She began to panic, her palms sweating. _What...what did I just see...?_

The girl shivered again, rubbing her eyes wearily. _...I_   _haven’t gotten that much sleep. I must be seeing things...?_

All thoughts stopped abruptly as she jerked up at a sharp sound, and she grew even colder when she saw what it was.

In the corner of the glass, she stared at the white, slim fingers reaching up to slide her window open...


	3. Chapter 3

Liz shot up from where she’d been lying on her bed gasping, her neck and auburn hair slightly damp from sweat. She groaned, twisting her neck around to get rid of the stiffness, before hearing her mother calling out for her. “Elizabeth Kim! You’re going to be late for school, get up now!” She heard her mom bang on her door for good measure. 

 The brunette sighed shakily, looking around. _So, it was just a dream…_ She tugged at her collar slightly, the clothing also drenched with sweat. Ew.

_It’s been so long since I’ve had a nightmare...Ugh, I need to get out of here._ Her room, once a comfy haven, was giving her the creeps right now. It was cold too, a breeze was coming from somewhere— 

She tensed, looking up tentatively to her window. It was open, her sheer curtains swaying softly with the wind. The drapes fell away from the window for a moment, and Liz freaked as she spotted a large, skeletal black handprint in the corner.

Right where it...he...had come in. 

Her lip quivered violently, the girl struggling to hold back a shriek. 

  

“Mo...Mom?!”

 

—- . . . —-

 

Her mother’s old eyes stared hard at the corner of window, attempting to see what her daughter was gesturing shakily at. Liz’s felt her heart droop when her mom just sighed and look at her tiredly. “What palm print? There’s nothing here. What do you want me to look at?” 

Liz felt like she was about to explode with frustration. It’s a giant fucking handprint, how can she not see it?! 

The teen opened her mouth again to loudly complain that yes, something had come into her room last night, and no, she wasn’t seeing things, but she stopped and looked at her mom’s exasperated face once more. 

If she truly had seen a...ghost, demon, whatever that guy was, she doubted it would leave such an obvious trail for other people to follow. Liz knew her mom didn’t lie to her, and she wasn’t lying to her now, despite the truth making her feel cold inside and want to vomit. The girl took a deep breath, and decided to take the risk.

“I’m...sorry, mom, I don’t know what I was thinking, I must really be sick or something...” She coughed for good measure, putting a hand to her head like she was about to faint, which wasn’t that far off. “Should I stay home from school? I know I have to make up the work, but I can do it with Sarah later and have her come over to give me the assignments. I don’t want anyone to worry about me or send me to the nurses office...” Liz was banking on Sarah coming by later; she knew her mom wouldn’t pass by an opportunity to show off her cooking, especially when her daughter would then not miss schoolwork either.

Her mom blinked at her sudden change of behavior, but huffed a little and relented. “Alright. But try to stay away from me, your dad, and the food until then, okay? I don’t want whatever you have to end up being contagious.” 

“Of course, ‘omma.” Liz smiled gratefully to her mom as she exited the room, leaving the teen girl in peace.  

She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, exhaling weakly as she sank to the floor. _God, what am I doing? Now I’m alone, in this creepy-ass room, with whatever the fuck came into it somewhere around here._

Liz sniffed a little, shrinking into herself before taking another deep breath and looking around her room, her gaze fixated on the handprint by the window. 

It was a ghost. It had to have been, otherwise her mother would’ve seen something, anything, a marker of a physical presence. Now, though, she was the only one. She sniffed again, her eyes growing wet. 

Her tears stopped immediately when she felt a coldness begin to seep into the room. The girl glanced up frantically to the window, but it was shut. She thought her stomach had fallen out of her body when she heard a deep voice.

“Hi.”

Suddenly, she felt another’s presence in the corner of her room closest to her. She yelped and shot to the other side of the room, pressing herself as close to the wall as possible as she stared at the guy now _in her room_ , smiling widely at her. It was him. The... _thing_ from last night.

Liz tried to shout for her mom, but she could only manage a small squeak. “H-hello?”

The ghost didn’t reply, only stared at her with his horrible snake-like eyes, gold boring into brown. His smile grew wider than she thought possible, and it gave her both nervous butterflies and a lump in her throat. 

She didn’t know why, but he was actually kind of handsome, other than his eyes and pale, pallid flesh.

Remembering in a flash what he had said the night before, the high-schooler blushed furiously at her thoughts. This thing was thinking of making HER his WIFE?

“L-last night. You said...you said you were either gonna e-eat me or make me your w-wife...?” She stammered, cursing her nerves.

“Yep.”

“And have you decided?”

“No.”

One word answers. He didn’t seem to want to talk much, or rather didn’t feel the need to. Liz gulped at the second answer, sweating nervously again. Damn it, why was he just _staring_ at her?! 

“Y-you.” She steeled herself and prayed her voice didn’t waver again. “What are you?”

He looked slightly confused at that. “Don’t...know. You are human. I am...not.” 

The girl was just even more bewildered at this. He seemed to understand her perfectly, but had trouble speaking himself. Had he not spoken to them before..? “Are you a kind of...ghost? Spirit?”

He smiled at this and nodded. “Yep.”

Oh god, he just admitted he was a ghost. Her last dregs of hope that this was all a bad dream faded into Liz’s stomach, at least taking with it her fear that she was going insane. “You mean, you made that?” She pointed at the ghastly handprint on the wall, its claw-like marks nothing like the slender, very human-looking fingers the girl saw on the ghost’s hands.

“Yep.” 

“What does it do? Does it trap me in here or something...?”

Again he seemed confused by the notion, shaking his head slightly. Liz huffed as it looked like he was acting with her he same way she would to a curious child.

“Mark will protect you. From the others.” 

“What—others?” She questioned, fear creeping into her voice. The ghost merely turned to the window to look outside. Bewildered, the girl stepped closer to him to the front of the window, rearing back in shock at what she saw.

Dozens of little black creatures and humanoids she had never seen before were milling around the courtyard in the shade. Interestingly, she observed that they avoided the bright morning sun completely. 

Liz gasped softly as the creepily-humanoid _ghosts_ turned up to look at them. She saw them all sniff the air in her direction like predators looking for their next prey, before a confused look came across what she assumed were their faces and they turned back around. She stepped back in alarm before bumping into the curiously solid chest of the ghost behind her. The girl quickly backed away from him, a blush coming across her face.

“Those are others. If mark not here, they would see and get you. But, I keep you safe.” He stated proudly, turning to gaze at her red face again with a wide grin. “They won’t get you here, in this place.”

His face fell as her face changed from relieved to horrified. “Wait, so if I go outside they can g-get me?!” Liz thought again about the monsters outside, her body starting to shake violently in fear. Damn it, she wished she’d never seen him eating the damn cat in the first place! 

The cat. The memory came rushing back to her, and she went mute as she remembered the kind-of-handsome guy next to her _ate the fucking cats outside her window—_

“You are okay?” 

The teen’s thoughts were interrupted by the ghost’s interjection, his human face possibly imitating concern. She braced herself to ask, but she stopped and shrieked when her mom suddenly opened the door, a bowl of breakfast in her hands. 

“Liz, I brought your fav—oh, who’s this...?”

“Mom! Mom, I swear it’s not what looks like—“ Liz panicked, quickly shoving herself between her mother’s surprised gaze and Ghost Guy. Why could her mother see him?! She hadn’t seen the giant handprint on her window...oh god, her mom just walked in on her with a stranger in her room. Fuck.

Liz didn’t really know what happened next, but she could swear the air had grown colder. She glanced around to the ghost just to see his eyes glint strangely in the light.

“Oh...right...Liz’s finance.” She heard her mom say dazedly. Liz whipped back around to yelp in surprise. _Fiancé??_ Instead she was stopped by the sight of her mother staring into and transfixed by Ghost’s eyes, swaying slightly. The moment broke as she snapped her eyes away from his, instead smiling at her daughter tiredly.

“Sorry to interrupt you two, dear, I just came here to...what again? Oh yes, I thought you might be hungry...” Her mother set the bowl on Liz’s desk next to her textbook. “I’ll leave you alone now. I won’t come back upstairs unless you need me” She turned and trudged out of the girl’s room, shutting the door behind her.

Liz breathed, her voice having failed her in the moment. She didn’t like how her mom had sounded like she had been taking orders...

Ghost’s eyes had stopped glowing, and now he had turned to smile at her. She thought it was fucking creepy.

She narrowed her eyes at him, backing away until she was a suitable distance from his lanky form. “What did you do to my mom? Why could she see you," She hissed. "And why did she call you _my fiancé?!_ ” 

His grin never faded. “You ask a lot.”

Liz blushed a little, but huffed at him and looked away; she didn’t want to see his eyes, lest she be hypnotized or whatever that was too. 

She quickly padded over to the steaming bowl of rice and soup, her stomach growling as she caught a whiff of its savory aroma. Swiping the bowl, she sat down on her floor on the other side of the room from Ghost, trying to ignore the hurt look on his face. 

Feeling her strength return after a few mouthfuls (Ghost has just stared at her with the bowl in her hands silently) she set it down, finally looking back over to him. “I have to ask...why did you eat the cats outside of the window? They didn’t hurt anybody, and I really liked them...” 

Liz was surprised as he looked at her in the closest he could get to appalled. “I didn’t eat them. They like to play in my mouth.” 

The girl almost hurled the breakfast she’d just had. “Excuse me, _what—_ “ She stopped when she heard a chorus of faint mews. Jumping up and walking to the window as calmly as she could, she looked over to where the cats had been the night before. Instead of seeing some horrible mangled furry corpses, she was stunned to see all three of the cats still there, alive and healthy as street cats could be.

Liz backed away. She looked at Ghost, whom she could swear was smirking at her. She sighed. 

“Okay, so you didn’t eat the cats. But please, _never_ play with them like that in front of me. Never ever, okay?!”

“Okay.” He was smiling at her again, and she had to admit he looked significantly less creepy now that she knew he didn't eat innocent animals for fun. She had a feeling he was just getting better at smiling too. 

Liz went silent, thinking. She felt okay enough to go to school now; although she was still freaked out by the monsters outside, she didn’t want to miss any more work than she had to.

“Um, is it alright if you leave for a moment..?” She asked, Ghost just staring at her questioningly. Her face tinged with color. “I need to, ah-, change...just...please leave my room until I come out okay?” She rushed. Liz was surprised when he actually listened, moving silently across the wood of her floor and closing the door behind his tall form.

 

The room was strangely quiet now that she was by herself. She shook herself out of her daze and quickly started to get ready for school. 

 

 


	4. Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a little short, I would have had to stop in an awkward place and I don't want to do that to you guys XD I promise next one will be longer, and apologies for the wait!
> 
> P.S. THANK YOU for the comments, messages, and kudos! I appreciate it and it motivates me to write <3
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With her hair brushed and her uniform on, Liz Kim made her way to the front door, stopping when she heard voices in the kitchen. She walked there only to see her mother happily making a helping of soup and rice for Ghost; he was watching her mother stir the still steaming soup and ladle it into the bowl he was holding.

“There you go, now be sure to finish it before you take Liz to school—oh, hi dear!” Her mother was beaming now that she had another mouth to feed, and she gently pushed Ghost towards a startled Liz in the doorway. The teen girl let out a little yelp and gestured for him to follow her, out of her way of her mother’s prying eyes.

“I didn’t know you could...eat.” She said, raising an eyebrow at him while inwardly cringing at the flecks of broth on his gaunt cheeks. He only smiled at her; he looked absolutely ridiculous. “Wait a minute, why are you wearing my school uniform?”

He looked down at the pale yellow sweater and blue tie he was wearing. “Go with you.” He looked at her questioningly. “Can I?”

Liz paled; the idea of having this guy following her around everywhere was not appealing. “N-no, you can’t! What if people see you-“ She remembered the hypnotizing glint that had appeared in his eyes before, and the horrible creatures she’d seen this morning, and swallowed the words. Ghost just continued to smile wanly at her struggling for words.

“Ugh, fine, you can come, just...please leave me alone okay...?” Liz pleaded. She still wasn’t entirely comfortable with his presence, the coldness seeping into her bones. He also seemed to have no concept of personal space.

Ghost frowned with her at her begging; he looked almost hurt, but he nodded.

“Good.” The teenage girl turned on the spot to leave. “Bye mom!” She shut the door behind her and the spirit at her side before she had heard an answer back.

Hurrying out into the courtyard, Liz shrieked softly as she spied the little black creatures that had been mulling around peacefully turn to look at her, and the man at her side. Walking faster past the shaded areas, she made her way along the street towards school, Ghost by her side at a decent distance the whole time.

She hadn’t noticed the long, clawed fingers wrapping themselves around a pole near them, a hideous and long face staring at them, longing after the girl’s delectable soul.

 

—-...—-

 

Liz walked up the stairs to the main building, sighing in relief when she walked past groups of people out in the hallways, going to their next classes. Keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious, she realized people didn’t seem to be able to see the tall ghost right next to her. When they ran past her, they seemed to automatically curve around his body, their eyes blank and looking straight ahead. Creepy.

As she neared the stairs to the girls-only fourth floor, she noticed Ghost seemed to have no intention of stopping. “H-hey, wait! This is a girls-only floor, you can’t...” Liz was interrupted by the sound of the bell signaling the beginning of the next class. _Ah, fuck it._

Feeling like she’d swallowed a frog, she dashed as fast as she could up the stairs so she wouldn’t run into any more people than she had to. Ghost still followed her, gliding up the stairs effortlessly. Panting slightly, she rushed into the entrance of her next class, almost crashing into her best friend.

“Ah—you scared me!” Sarah winced, her shoulder a little bruised from the impact. “Liz, what’s wrong? Is everything okay? You never run even when you’re late...”

The girl almost sobbed in relief at seeing a friendly face; Sarah looked quite concerned over her friend’s behavior. The spirit had moved behind her again. Gathering her courage, Liz lowered her voice.

“Sarah...can you see who’s behind me..?”

“Liz, what are you talking abo—“

“Hi. 

Sarah jumped at the interruption. She looked over Liz’s shoulder into seemingly empty space. Liz saw her friend’s eyes grow dark, before they snapped back to reality. “Oh, hey.” She said cheerfully to Ghost, moving away from the door to let them in.

Bewildered, Liz decided to test something. “Do you know him, Sarah?” She asked carefully.

“Of course I know him!” Sarah grinned at them both. “Liz, he’s your _fiancé_.”

Liz groaned internally, watching as Ghost just strolled into the classroom with her, the teacher not paying him a second glance, and her friends all nodding and smiling in greeting to him.

She couldn’t take it and stormed off to her seat, plunking down her things with a loud thump. “Hey Lilly—“ She began, before she noticed her classmate had the same look on her face as Sarah and the others. _Not her too…_ She was hopeful when she saw her dazed classmate suddenly stand up in front of Ghost, but her hopes fell when Lilly just moved out of his way, taking her stuff with her. “Oh, right! I’m in your seat...I forgot you sit next to Liz.” Liz groaned again as Ghost took a seat at the desk next to her, staring at her serenely as she eyed him from the side. The girl pointedly looked away, ignoring him and turning towards the teacher as the lesson began.

 

...

 

Bored.

Liz sighed as they covered material she already understood. At least she’d done the homework. Sighing, she doodled with her pencil on her notes, scribbling little lines and trying to ignore the spirit still watching her.

“-Yu...yum-...yummy!”

 _What’s that sound?_ Liz raised her head as she heard a strange hoarse whispering from somewhere, looking around the classroom. She froze as she looked at the window and saw a horrible gaunt and pointed face staring at her, licking its lips as it slammed itself against the glass. She screamed in horror, forgetting herself and shooting up from her desk. She continued to stare at the monster now cackling, muttering things like “Yummy” and “Delicious!" 

Liz’s hand covered her mouth as she tried not to scream again; she saw her classmates and the teacher staring at her.She heard whispers wondering about her health and possible insanity.

She stood stock still as the teacher rushed up to her, a concerned look on her face. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” She asked. “Are you sick or something? You’re acting strange today and you look pale...”

Liz struggles for an answer, finally letting out a soft breath as she smiled weakly at her professor. “...sleep. I g-guess...I didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

“Alright, go lie down at the infirmary and rest for a bit. You don’t look so well.” The teacher suggested, holding her gently from swaying and falling as she looked around the classroom. “I’ll excuse you to leave early today, Liz.” Her eyes fell on the seat Ghost was in and her eyes glazed over. “Ah, yes, you...please take her to the infirmary.” She called, gathering herself again as she moved away.

Liz couldn’t take the stares of her classmates anymore, and she stumbled out of the classroom, not bothering to pick up her things. She tripped her way down the hallway, still shaken by that thing she’d seen, before she stopped dead as she heard a cackle.

“Gotcha!”

The girl was rooted to the floor in mute terror as she saw the monster she’d seen earlier lean into the hallway through the window, sliding down onto the floor like sludge as it creeped towards her. It was chuckling madly now, licking its lips again as it reached out for her. 

Instinctively, she took a step backwards step; she bumped into Ghost’s form behind her, and she stilled. She was trapped.

She couldn’t help but whimper as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever fate awaited her.

“Yummy...yum—hrk!”

Liz snapped her eyes open at the choking noise, freezing in place at the sight of Ghost’s lithe fingers now wrapped around the monster’s face, crushing it. She could feel his chest rise as he growled lowly. “Don’t...you dare!”

He proceeded to crush the demon’s face with his bare hands, it let out a shrill sound before exploding into bits, some landing on the girl’s clothes before sizzling into nothingness.

Ghost shook his hand free of the goop, chuckling with glee as he stared at the gruesome remains. Liz slowly looked up at his face to see his pupils slits, the irises a sickly yellow tinge. He grinned at her pale face, clutching her shoulder possessively.

 

She trembled before she felt her body crumple against his cold form and onto the hard floor, her vision fading into dark nothingness.


End file.
